The Car Crash REWRITE
by RainbowdashEpicness
Summary: A human finds himself in Equestria after a devastating car crash! Join us as we watch his tale unfold in this new world! Wether, it be adventurous, romantic, or even humorous! OC REQUESTS OPEN! Rated T for; swearing, references, and soon to be romance.
1. C1 The Accident

Chapter One – The Accident

Every day was the same; I'd wake up, eat, work, and then sleep. I was stuck in a dead end job at IT. As a kid I'd always had a 'knack' for computers and electronics, which had got me some pretty interesting jobs in the field. Coincidently, it was also how I discovered My Little Pony to begin with. When I'd first watched the show, I had been dared to watch it; I'd always had a 'thing' for Rainbow Dash. It was mostly her personality; the way she was competitive, bragging, and loyal, we just shared the same traits. Slowly over time, I'd begun to find myself becoming depressed as life progressed. I wasn't sure if it was because of my love for Rainbow, or for the lack of socializing and challenge in my job. Around September 3rd, 2012 something amazing had happened I had woken up to find myself in Equestria; this is my story

_September 2nd, 2012_

The air was heavy; a thick fog rolling in, a cold breeze blowing by, a good 'ol fall morning. It was a beautiful morning, well, to my standards. To others, this would be undesirable conditions. I could see my breath as I headed to my car. I was headed to Starbucks, to get myself a nice cup of coffee. While Starbucks coffee had a 'burnt' taste to it, I still enjoyed it because of the service. I get into the car; slamming the doors behind me. 'VROOM!' The car's engine hums to life as I start it. I sit in the seat, looking at the familiar Rainbow Dash necklace hanging from the rearview mirror. It takes me a few minutes to actually begin driving to Starbucks, when I do, I don't hit much traffic, and most people aren't up at 6 AM. When I do, I'm caught by surprise. I was about only 3 minutes away from Starbucks, when I hit some near an intersection. "What the fuck!" I yell out to nobody in particular. After 5 minutes it clears up, I resume driving; I glance up at my rearview mirror and see a driver going around ~120 MPH headed straight towards me! Then it hits me, if I don't get out of here, I'm dead. I swerve to the side; getting out of my way. That's when it happens, he turns towards me, hitting me into the middle of the intersection. 'HONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!' I see a truck coming towards me. "No! I c-cant di-" The truck SLAMS into my car; tossing me forwards. I hit the windshield, pain fills my body. The car is thrown around, as if it was a beach ball. Metal and glass flies all around me, it cuts into my skin like it was paper. I scream out in pain. As quickly as it started; it ends. My vision becomes blurry, I fight to stay awake, but it was no use. I succumb to the darkness; it ends.

_September 3rd, 2012_

'Huh!' Darkness is all around me, 'Where am I?' I ask myself. It's only then that I realize my eyes are closed. I attempt to open them, but fail. 'Great, what happened?' I manage to rub my eyes; still able to move my body parts. It allows me to open them, "What the h-" I'm taken aback by the bright, animation like, colors. I try to stand up, but fall down. 'What the hell, why can't I walk?' I look down at my ha- 'WHAT!?' I pause. 'WHERE ARE MY HANDS!?' instead of my hands I see 2 hooves. Then it all comes together; the bright colors, animation like, hooves. I'm in Equestria.

{ -=A&N=- } **I hope you guys enjoy the sort of "Prologue" I apologize for its length. Anyways, I plan to make most of them longer, it's just that I wanted you guys to see where it's going and comment about it. **{ -=A&N=- }


	2. A New Life

**[A & N] **

**# Begin Code**

**rainbowdash-RAINBOWDASH12-PC~$ cd /var/www && wget -O $loc $link**

**rainbowdash-RAINBOWDASH12:/var/www$ chmod 777 && sh fanfiction . sh**

**Downloading ODT Document...**

**[===============================] 100%**

**Download Complete!**

* * *

**Opening Document...**

**There was a bit of Linux shell for yea! Enjoy the chapter! (# Means a Comment.)**

**[A & N]**

**A New Life**

_September 3rd, 2012 around 1:00 PM_

I opened my eyes only too find I was still here; still in _Equestria_. 'How the hell did this happen?' was one of the many questions flowing throughout my mind. All I could do was sit there, sit and wonder what happened like a bloody fool. After a few minutes I manage to come too my senses. "Ok, I need too stop asking _why _I'm here, and figure out _how_ I'm here" I finally stop myself. I attempt too get up but, a wave of pain overcomes me; causing me too fall face first onto the ground.

"OW!" I yelled, the landing wasn't exactly 'soft'. 'Got anymore smart ideas?' I ask myself sarcastically. I'd always been one too look down upon myself. I hadn't been as a kid, but I'd been bullied a lot which caused serve issues with my social life and my look upon myself, I'd become anti-social, and began to hate myself for things, for not being 'normal'. The one exception was watching My Little Pony, that hadn't bothered me, it had actually brought up my social life. There was only so much it could do, however, I gradually drifted back too my old ways, and hadn't changed since then.

* * *

'Ugh, what am I going too do?' It'd been several hours since I'd woken up, there wasn't much I could do, just sit here and be bored outta my mind. Time to time a bird would fly by, and I'd gesture a hoof at them, but they'd just fly away. 'Ugh, this is so boring, maybe I can try too get up again?' I was rewarded with a faceplant. Time passed, the world alive and moving, while I was just sitting there. Eventually, it becomes night; it becomes colder. I start shivering from the cold, "Damn it's c-cold.." I say too myself. "Wait a minute," I realized the pain in my legs had left, I couldn't feel them anymore "The cold must be numbing them out!" I attempt too stand up, and my theory was proved correct. I look around me, noticing things differently; now that I wasn't in a pit. It was dark, no, it was _very_ dark.

"Well, this is great, where the HELL am I supposed too go now?" If any pony had been watching me, I'd look like a psychopath. I decided that'd do what I used too do whenever I didn't know what option too chose, what place too go, etc. I decided too go too the 'right' direction. So my journey began.

# Tune in next time too see more of The Car Crash!

# Nah, just joking around.

I could only guess it had been several hours since I'd left. So far my journey has led me nowhere, just walking through this damned forest, it was oddly quite, something I hadn't expected. I had no idea where I was going; if I was even going anywhere in the first place. All I could do was hope.

* * *

_September 4th, 2012 around 5:00 AM_

"T-this is get-ting exhausting..." I'd been walking for hours, I was exhausted. The sun had begun too rise, it was starting too get warmer; along with it slowly came back the pain in my legs. My pace had begun too be slower, not just because of exhaustion, because of the pain. "I-I can't do this much longer." my eyes had drifted too the ground long-ago, I look up. "Is that..." In the distance I see a building, much like the town-center in Ponyville. All of a sudden I get enough strength to run, I begin too gallop towards the horizon. "Oh god I hope that's Ponyville." As I get closer my hopes were confirmed, it was. "IT IS!" I can't help yelling that out, regardless I was out of ear range from anypony anyways. I run and run until I reach the top of a hill. "I'm home..." I collapse.

**[A & N] **

**rainbowdash-RAINBOWDASH1**2**-PC~$ Press any key too continue.**

**rainbowdash-RAINBOWDASH12-PC~$ Removing Temporary File...**

**rainbowdash-RAINBOWDASH12-PC~$ Exiting...**

**# Hope you guys liked the chapter, I appologize for how long it took me too do this! I hope this doesn't happen again guys!**

**[A & N]**


End file.
